


Unfinished

by Epiphanyx7



Series: The Mercy in You [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Drunkenness, Fights, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, No Sex, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Slap Slap Kiss, all the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates Logan. He really, really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparrowshellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowshellcat/gifts).



> James Logan (Wolverine) / Scott Summers (Cyclops). For sparrowshellcat, because I said " _I will write anything you want, anything at all._ " and she said " _Write me Scott/Logan,_ " and I said " _Deal_." Set either before or after X3, as, according to Soap Opera Logic, if there's no body and no funeral, the character is not dead. Virtually indistinguishable from the f-locked draft posted to my LJ, this final version contains various changes in sentence structure and more importantly, an additional paragraph that nonetheless makes it feel "finished" to me. The title is "Unfinished" but as far as I'm concerned, the story is complete. Sorry hun, no sex scene.

  


-

" _Fuck you_ , Logan," Scott snarls, fury distorting his features. His hands are fisted at his sides, eyes blinking madly behind his shades, even though he knows he isn't going to fucking cry.

"Go on, take your best shot," Logan says, cocky as usual, his arms stretched out beside him in an open invitation. That damned arrogant fucking smirk still on his face, as infuriating as all hell.

It says something about Scott's state of mind and the amount of liquor he's had to drink that he doesn't even hesitate, he just swings out and connects solidly with Logan's jaw in a right hook that -- once upon a time -- would have made him proud. The pain in his hand doesn't even register, because hitting Logan feels _good_ , like nothing's felt in a long time. Scott swings again, missing his jaw when Logan ducks but he connects with his shoulder, and that feels like being alive again.

It's been forever but not long enough since Jean died, and Scott can't help but breathe in his anger and when he attacks Logan again, this time the other man can't just duck out of the way or catch the blow on his adamantium skeleton, this time Scott remembers who he's fighting and he stops trying to do damage and just starts hitting Logan to hurt him.

Logan doesn't fight back. He stands there and takes it, letting Scott hit him over and over and over again, until the blows slow and Scott finally stops, exhausted or bored or - something.

"Fuck you, Logan," Scott whispers, closing his eyes. He can't fucking do this, he can not fucking _deal_ , not now, and he's not going to let Logan come out on top, not this time. "Just... _go --_ "

Logan steps forward, into Scott's space, one hand sliding around his waist right before Scott's knees give out. Somehow, everything's gotten twisted around, Scott thinks dismally. Everything's wrong, because he should not be here, not held up in Logan's arms and crying like a baby onto the other man's shoulder.

The worst part is that Logan isn't being an asshole about it, anymore. He's -- silent, steady, letting Scott sob wild wet tears into his chest. The fabric of his shirt twists itself into Scott's fingers (he's not holding on to Logan, not at all), and his heat radiates outward, warming Scott's tears.

He hates Logan.

He really, really does.

Even when the tears dry up, when there's nothing left inside because he's as empty and broken now as he was before Logan ambushed him and made him _feel_ for a few seconds - and Scott hates Logan more for taking that away than he ever hated him before. _How am I supposed to live without her?_ Scott wonders, bitter and heartsick.

His fingers are still twisted in Logan' shirt when he looks up, and Scott has never been more grateful for the shades than he is now. Logan will never know whether his eyes are red, never know how much of the moisture on his shirt is from Scott's tears.

Logan's face as impassive as it's possible for him to be (not very, he's never been able to school his features) and he's still got his arms around Scott's waist.

It's easy, impossibly _easy_ for Scott to press him backwards, to force Logan to take a step back, and then another. It means nothing that Scott isn't letting go of his shirt, it means nothing that Scott is -- still shoving him, harder, as forcefully as he can, until Logan's back connects with the wall behind them, the (shorter) man doesn't even look surprised, just expectant.

Scott knows how this dance goes. Logan will come to him when he misses Jean (they both miss Jean, but Scott was the only one she loved back, she loved him best and he will _never_ forget that) and he will be his abrasive, offensive self. Eventually something snaps, Scott yells at him, and then they fight, and then one of them cries. And afterward, they fight again, and they don't talk for a week. __

_That_ is how the dance goes, _that_ is what has happened every week since they lost Jean. And this time, full of anger and tequila (it's what boys from California grow up to drink when they're angry, bitter men) Scott does not feel like playing this game any fucking longer.

His hands are braced on Scott's chest, as if Logan is preparing to shove him away, but Scott pulls himself closer, crowding Logan against the wall, letting himself fall into the other man's space.

Logan opens his mouth to say something stupid, so Scott stops him by covering his mouth with his own (it's not a kiss, kisses are soft and sweet and meaningful, and this is none of those things).

What Logan doesn't do is push him away. He jerks, hard, a soft noise escaping his mouth and Scott swallows it, something like surprise and fear and it tastes like sadness, too. Scott licks at Logan's lips, slides his tongue into Logan's mouth and scrapes his teeth over the curve of Logan's lip, liking the way Logan tastes as sad as Scott feels.

Logan shudders, breathing heavily, not responding the way Scott wants him to, but his hands are braced on Scott's shoulders, and Logan has waited far, far too long to do so, if he had ever intended to push Scott away, to punch him in the jaw and tell him he was being a selfish ass. Scott _is_ being selfish, and an ass, he knows it -- and right now he almost doesn't care.

" _Come on_ ," Scott snarls, pulling away. His lips feel a little bit too warm, and there's an ache in his chest that reminds him of Jean, sharp like glass and the worst kind of bittersweet. He drags Logan towards him and then abruptly reverses direction, driving him backwards, the other man's back thumping loudly against the wall. "Come _on,_ " Scott says again, desperate, and this time when he kisses Logan, Logan kisses him back.

-


End file.
